This invention relates to the field of electrical switches and, more specifically, to switch constructions useful for rocker switches. Rocker switches are commonly used to provide low profile switch assemblies for applications in which single or multiple pole, single or multiple throw switches are used. Such switches have generally been constructed of assemblies that provide detent mechanisms operating a conventional switch of either the massive contact or snap-action miniature variety. The snap-action miniature switch, while useful for a variety of these applications, is relatively expensive and complex; the massive contact switch, while simple and robust, is subject to arcing and other transient electrical phenomena associated with the configuration of the terminals and with the mechanism of making and breaking the circuits. Furthermore, such switches have been prone to erosion of the contacts in high current applications and have generally exhibited high wear unless relatively massive contacts or noble metals are used in the construction of the contacts. There remains, therefore, a need for a construction which minimizes the transient wear and erosion associated with high currents applied to rocker type switch constructions.